


The Kingslayer's Whore

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings, Jaime’s thoughts and growing feelings, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne slowly starts replacing Cersei in Jaime's thoughts and his heart. Another one on show!Jaime's thoughts .Added a S03 missing scene.Could've happened on the way back to King's Landing from Harrenhal. Canon compliant.





	The Kingslayer's Whore

They stopped at an Inn on the way to King's Landing to stay the night. The men had paired up to share rooms. Being the only woman, Brienne was left with Jaime. Good, thought Jaime. They did not have the gold for separate rooms and he didn't want to risk her spending the night with any of the other men.

It was late night and their Bolton escorts were downstairs getting drunk. Jaime couldn't sleep. He decided to step down for a drink. To calm his nerves after the adventure with the bear. Brienne was not around. Probably stepped out to check on the horses, thought Jaime.

He finished his wine and took another one. After a few drinks, he felt light-headed, but in his senses. He didn't want to knock himself out. Steelshanks' men were completely drunk and out of their senses. They were laughing wildly making bawdy jokes.

Just then, Brienne entered. She was still in the hideous pink dress. She was about to walk across to the stairway to the rooms, when one fellow, a tall well-built one with long hair shouted - "Look, the Kingslayer's whore !"

Jaime snapped back to his senses. He looked at Brienne. She went red, still standing where she was.

"I bet, the bloody Kingslayer has been bedding the big bitch ever since he saved her from the fucking bear. He's been fuckin her ever since and here I was thinking why he jumped in to save her. Just so he could do her himself. Small wonder then, he didn't let any of us share a room with her tonight. He wants to spend the night with her. He wants her to himself." long-hair drawled on drunkenly. His companions were laughing wildly and leering at Brienne.

Jaime got up and walked to them. "She is the Maid of Tarth, a high-born lady. Treat her with respect". Jaime was surprised that his voice sounded composed. Inside, he was fuming.

"Oooh, but Kingslayer, how do we know she is still a maid? You never let Locke or any of us near her. You've both been to yourselves since we left. Did you insist on saving her maidenhead only so that you could take her yourself later? I can bet 5 gold dragons that the wench is no maiden anymore."

"All you high-born lords, you want your whores. So what is she like? You taste her honey? Tired of fucking your sister, eh? You wanted a maiden. Well, I don't blame ya. I'd like to be inside a big, strong wench like that. Say what, why don't you share her with us tonight instead of keeping her to yourself ? We can all take turns to..."

"ENOUGH !!" shouted Jaime.  

Long-hair went on, shamelessly unaffected "You must've had her many times, Kingslayer. Leave her for us tonight. Won't make much of a difference to you. We'll get her all wet and ready for you once we are done." The rest of the men started howling and singing Bear and the Maiden Fair. 

SMACK. Jaime had had enough. He hit the man hard on the face. Long-hair bled. His teeth seemed broken. Jaime was surprised at his strength. His blood was boiling.He didn't stop at that. With his left hand he pulled the man by his shirt and hit him on the face with his stump, again and again. His stump hurt, but the pain didn't bother him.

The other men stopped singing and pulled their swords on him. They were just about to strike him when Brienne hit one of them. Having no sword, she attacked them with her bare hands.The brawl went on and Brienne was struck, a huge gash in her waist and the wound on her neck given by the bear had opened up. She was covered in blood.

"Stop this nonsense. At once." Steelshanks had arrived. "Our orders are to get him back to King's Landing, get both of them back in one piece. So if I see one more man laying so much as a hand on them, I will see to it that Lord Bolton hears of it."

There was peace. The men went back to drinking. Jaime saw that Brienne was badly hurt. He put her right arm around his neck and his left arm around her waist and supported her to a standing position. "Send for Qyburn immediately. I'm taking her back to the room." he shouted to Steelshanks.

"Qyburn is out for the night. He will be joining the travel party tomorrow. The earliest we can find a Maester is tomorrow morning. You will have to manage her for the night."

He helped her to the bed. He had to do something. Waiting for Qyburn wouldn't help. He had to clean and dress her wounds himself.

"Brienne, You need to take off that dress." Brienne looked away from him, hesitating.

"Don't worry. Not interested. I have to clean your wounds. They look quite nasty. And anyway, there's nothing there that I haven't seen before."

Brienne turned a lovely shade of pink, but nevertheless tried to get out of her gown and ended up struggling with it as her neck was hurt.

Jaime sat on the bed next to her and helped her out of it . Doing so, his fingers brushed against her breast. He drew in a breath. _Not Interested_ , he thought, and this was not the time. Besides, this was the wench. He was never interested in her.

_His cock, however, seemed to think otherwise_.

She flinched slightly at his touch. _Was it because of her pain or because he touched her ?_

Embarrassed with himself, he dismissed his physical reaction and got to work. He got a basin of water and a cloth and gently began wiping the blood off her waist.

"Why did you jump into the fight? You were already weak with the wound that the bear had given you. What made you think you could take them un-armed ? A stubborn, stupid wench that you are !". Jaime was angry. She could've been killed. That this bothered him more than necessary, alarmed him. 

"And why did you hit that man? Your stump..it's not healed yet.. show it to me here..", she took his arm to examine his stump "..you're hurt too. What made you think you could tackle them with one hand? "

"They called you a whore! I could not bear to see them insult you." Jaime hesitated, thinking if he should continue or not "They were speaking obscenely of you.. of _you and me_. And they fantasised about raping you. I could not tolerate that, could I ?"

"I am used to insults, Ser Jaime. When I was in Renly's rainbow guard, _Brienne the Beauty_ , they called me. The men in the guard.. they always fantasised about..bedding me. It doesn't bother me anymore. I can take care of myself. "

"It does very much bother me !!" Jaime exclaimed "And I know you can take care of yourself." _Why was he reacting to her insults so strongly?_ He forced himself to calm down.

"Brienne the beauty", he whistled. "What an apt title! Certainly sounds better than _Kinglayer's whore_ ! I'm sorry you were referred to as _my whore_. "

He continued after a pause "And back at Harrenhal, I didn't save your maidenhood just to have you for myself. I would never dream about doing such a thing." , he said. _He was not too sure that he was being completely honest about the last statement._  That thought was new. And it troubled him.

Brienne looked upset as he said that. _Had she taken offence to his claim that he would never want to take her maidenhood?_ Or was it just his mind playing tricks under the influence of alcohol ?

"I wasn't offended because they called me your whore, Ser Jaime. If it had been _someone else_ they were referring to instead of you, I might have taken it as an insult.. and.. " Brienne blushed and looked at the ceiling instead of at him once she realised what she had said and didn't complete her sentence.

_What did she mean by that?_

Jaime looked at her "Then why did you take on those men despite your injury? Had Steelshanks not been there, you could've been raped tonight. And this time, I would've been helpless. "

"I swore an oath. To take you back to King's Landing."

"Fulfilling oaths. Is that all life is to you, Brienne? "

"What about you? You never swore any oath to protect me, Ser Jaime. Then why did you jump into the bear pit, un-armed and at great risk to your life ? You could've been killed. My life seemed rather pointless after Renly's death, and I don't think there's anyone in this world apart from my father who would bother whether I live or die. You on the other hand, have your loved ones to go back to. I'm not worth risking your life for."

Renly again. _When would she stop pining after Renly?,_ he thought, irritated. And, he was more irritated with his irritation over this. _Why should it affect him that she w_ _as_ _still not over Renly ?_

Why had he jumped in after her? What if Steelshanks had not shot the bear? What if they had not pulled him out in time? Those thoughts had never crossed his mind earlier. Back then, it just felt like the right thing to do. If this had struck him then, would he have regretted jumping in? 

He could have died saving her. _He realised, h_ _e was prepared to die saving her._ Her life was of far more worth to him than she realised. Than, even he had realised. He valued _her_ , not just her life, more than he had ever imagined he would.

These days, she occupied his thoughts more than necessary. _More than Cersei._

Without warning, his eyes fell on her legs. Long, attractive legs. His thoughts went to her eyes. Brilliant sapphires. He was worried about looking into those eyes for fear of getting drowned in them.

He started cleaning the wound in her neck. And he found himself staring at her breasts. She was shapely, he thought.

He remembered her at the Harrenhal bath. She definitely had a woman's figure, all the curves at the right places, albeit always hidden under a shapeless armour. _She needs a better armour_ , he thought.

Her skin was glowing in the steam, fresh from the bath and the thought of the faint pink blush in her cheeks only increased his heart rate now. How pure she had looked then. _Almost a beauty._

_What in the seven hells am I thinking?_   This was the result of too much wine, he thought, shaken.

He realised that he was slowly being drawn to her, attracted to her, more and more, deeper and deeper, mentally, emotionally, and..physically. Whether he wanted it or not was a different thing.

_This was dangerous_ , he thought.

It was not right. He was a Lannister who belonged with Cersei and she was sworn to the Starks. The best he could do was to send her to Tarth back to her father once they reached King's Landing.

He respected her, looked upon her with utmost regard. It could never be anything more than that. He could never let it become anything more than that.

That was what his head said, but what about his heart? _What did his heart say?_

"Ser Jaime, I'll be fine. You should get some sleep." That broke him out of his thinking. 

He covered her with the sheet and said "I'll sit here beside you, till you get some sleep."

She closed her eyes sleep slowly taking over.

When he saw that she had fallen asleep, he gently took her hand in his. "Don't you ever say your life is worthless, wench", he said softly "You are the most honourable woman I have ever met, far worthier than all the pretty maids in Westeros put together. You may not be important to anyone else, but you are important to me. And if I have to fight a bear again to save your life or lose another hand to save your honour or start a brawl in a tavern to defend you, I would gladly do it without second thoughts."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, sitting by her side, his hand in hers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And please do share your comments :)


End file.
